The Drunken Love Between the Sabertooth Dragons
by NatsuGrayStingandRogue'sWife
Summary: Summary- Sting has been in head over heels in love with Rogue for a long time. When Rogue starts dating Yukino, Sting loses faith in ever becoming something more than friends, but when Sting gets drunk Rogue decides to take his partner back home. One thing leads to another and things get real serious.


The Drunken Love Between the Sabertooth Dragons

**Summary- **Sting has been in head over heels in love with Rogue for a long time. When Rogue starts dating Yukino, Sting loses faith in ever becoming something more than friends, but when Sting gets drunk Rogue decides to take his partner back home. One thing leads to another and things get real serious.

**Warning- This is an M rated fic that includes Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Don't Like, than GO AWAY! To yaoi lovers please enjoy my first ever fanfic!**

**Sting's POV**

It was exactly like every other day, well for me at least for me. I was inside the guild sitting at the bar admiring the love of my life from afar. His silky black hair that covers one of his beautiful crimson red eyes. With pink lips so full and waiting to be kissed. If your wondering, Yes I am talking about my best friend and partner, Rogue Cheney. Yes I am gay, but no one knows about it except for Lector. He also knew about my love towards Rogue. In fact, he tries to give me courage to me, so I can confess to him, but I can never tell him. Especially now that he's dating our lovely Celestial Mage, Yukino.

When I found out, I lost faith to have any chance of a romantic relationship with Rogue. I mean look at him! He is so fucking hot and sexy! It doesn't surprise me that Rogue has a women. Even if I will never before than best friends, I'm glad I'm something rather than nothing.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder to see the love of my life. "Hey Sting, come to the bar tonight. Orga, Rufus, Yukino, and are going to celebrate my relationship with Yukino. So I hope you can come." Rogue said, in an emotionless voice. I put on a fake smile to hide my suffering and replied. "Of course I'll go! You are my best friend and partner after all!" I said.

He nodded and gave me a small smile, and walked back to Yukino and kissed her cheek. My blood boiled with anger, but I kept it hidden. I turn back around and leaned against the bar for support.

I look down and see Lector staring at me with worried eyes. I know he's worried about me because of what Rogue asked me. I pet his head and reassured him. I look up to the ceiling, knowing its going to be a long day.

**-Time skip at the bar-**

**Rogue's POV**

It was loud and hectic at the bar we were at. Everyone was acting crazy. Orga was to sing, which he failed miserably at, Rufus was flirting with all of the girls, and Yukino was the singing with Orga. I look around trying to find Sting. I spotted him, so I got up and went to go get him. He was in a corner surrounded by 20 bottles of Vodka and reeked of it to. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink. I knew from that moment that Sting was drunk as all hell! I grabbed his arm, threw it over my shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his waist to carry him back to our apartment.

**-Time Skip at Sting and Rogue's apartment-**

**Rogue's POV**

When we arrived at our apartment, I immediately take Sting to his room and lie him down on his bed. I was about to walk out until Sting grabbed my wrist and tossed me onto the bed and sits on top of me. I was shocked by his actions. Sting's not usually like this when he's drunk. He held my hands above my head and the other on my waist.

"Why Rogue? Why would you choose Yukino over me Rogue! Why?" He screamed with tears flowing out of his eyes and landed on my cheeks.

My eyes widen in shock and my face turned a little red. "Sting your drunk. You don't know what you're saying," I said trying to sound emotionless. "No, Rogue you don't get it! I have been in love with you for so long! I never told you, but I can't take it anymore!"

I was about say something until Sting put his lips on mine. My eyes widen and I silently gasp and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I kept trying to break free, but his grip was too strong. I than realized if I really wanted him to stop, I could have used my magic, but I didn't. When he started kissing me electricity shocked my entire body. Not once did I feel this way with Yukino, but Sting's lips were so soft, and I wanted no I _needed _more!

My eyes fluttered shut and I started kissing him back. I felt my arms be set free as he wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues battled for dominance. Sting pulled away with saliva connecting our mouths. We were panting hard and I felt my pants tighten down there. He took my bangs that cover my right eye and brushed them away from my face and pushed them behind my ear. He puts my forehead to his and smiles.

"Do you have any idea how bad it is for me to contain myself around you, and how much it upsets me that you hide those gorgeous eyes, and that beautiful face behind your bangs?" He whispered softly.

My face heated up as he said those words. He always called girls sexy or hot, but he called me beautiful and gorgeous. I smile with the biggest smile I have ever done in a long long time.

"Why are you calling me beautiful!? I'm a guy not some girl," I said quietly with my face still bright red. He chuckled as he grabbed me by my waist and placed me in his lap with my legs on both sides of his legs. He put his head in the crook on my neck and sniffed me taking in my scent.

"I'm only speaking the truth. You are the most beautiful person in the world. I admire your magic and strength. I love you so much. It hurts me to admire you from afar, not being able to hug you, kiss you, or touch you." He starts unbuttoning my shirt. "Please for one night let me do those things to you. Let me be the only person to love you just tonight." Before I could respond his lips were locked with mine in a fierce battle. A tear falls from eye knowing this was going to be a long night and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm madly in love with the Great White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Drunken Love Between the Sabertooth Dragons. The next chapter will contain major lemony goodness for all yaoi lovers! Please R&R and let me know how I did on my first fanfic. I will do requests for the animes D. Gray-Man and Fairy Tail! I'll do both Yaoi **_**and Yuri**_**, cuz I love them both!**

**Do enter request just PM me, and tell me the plot, characters, etc... See ya later!**


End file.
